parle moi
by anne laure
Summary: le chapitre 9 est beaucoup plus doux que le chp 8, merci pour les review, c'est vraiment sympas
1. aidez moi

PARLE MOI  
  
Chapitre 1   
  
POV HEERO :  
  
C'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute, pourquoi suis je si têtu ? Pourquoi ? , il me faisait confiance, il m'a écouté et moi je l'ai laissé tomber. Les autres pilotes sont aussi inquiet que moi, même si on ne connaît pas beaucoup de choses sur lui, il nous a écouter, il nous a pas jugés au premier regard. Il faut le sauvé, il le faut quoi qu'il en coûte. Je me reconnaît plus, il m'a changé, et je lui dois énormément, pourtant il m'a pas beaucoup parlé comme avec les autres mais je sais pas pourquoi mais quand on est avec lui, on se sent tellement bien, qu'on lui dis tout sur tout alors que lui, nous dis rien. Il faut que je l'aide, je ne me reposerais pas tant qu'il ne saura pas de retour, je ne pourrais pas dormir sans penser a son regard quand il a été capturer, il sait débattu pour que nous puissions nous enfuir, et voilà, il a encore penser qu'au autres et pas à lui. Un jour, il m'avait dis qu'il voulait me ressembler mais moi je veux lui ressembler, quand je me bas, je pense qu'a moi, rien qu'a moi.  
  
A leur retour de mission, les 4 pilotes restant étaient entrés dans la salle de conférence où se trouvait les professeurs, Zechs, Noun et Relena. Ils avaient même pas fait attention a ces derniers, ils avaient été directement aux ordinateurs pour savoir ou se situait leur ami. Quatre s'énerva et balança le clavier sur l'écran le faisant exploser puis s'écroula en pleure.  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible, on n'aurait pas du le laisser, il nous faisait confiance et on l'a abandonné, dis quatre  
  
- mais de qui parlez vous ?, demanda zechs  
  
- Nous parlons de ...., commenca Duo  
  
- Nous parlons du meilleur pilote et meilleur ami, Trowa. Finit par dire Wufei  
  
-Que s'est il passé ? Heero, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Relena  
  
- Relena, comment peux tu t'inquiété pour moi ? je ne suis pas capturé, je crois ? je ne suis pas dans les mains de l'ennemi ? je ne suis pas le meilleur pilote de la galaxie, je ne suis qu'un prétentieux, qui ne penses qu'a moi., s'énerva Heero  
  
- Que s'est il passé ?,demanda Zechs  
  
- C'est simple, Trowa s'était infiltré dans la base, ils devaient nous faire entrer pour piéger toutes les armes mais quelqu'un nous a vu alors des militaires sont partis pour nous prendre, quand on était encerclés, Trowa est arrivé avec un ms et a commencé a tirer sur les militaires pour que nous puissions partir. Un militaire nous a suivit et allait nous tuer quand Trowa est arrivé et a pris une balle qui nous était destiné mais il a continué a se battre jusqu'à que nous soyons partit., répondit Duo  
  
Quatre a regardé les autres pilotes, ils se sont fait un signe de la tête et ils sont partit dans la chambre destiné aux 5 pilotes. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, les affaires de Trowa se trouvèrent sur son lit. Il y avait une photo de lui avec ses lions et sa flûte traversière. Trowa en avait joué avant de partir en mission, les 4 autres pilotes l'avait écouter sans rien dire même Duo n'avait rien dit, tant la musique était douce.  
  
POV QUATRE :  
  
Pourquoi Trowa ? pourquoi ne penses tu pas à toi ? Nous sommes des soldats et nous n'avons pas agis comme tel, nous nous sommes enfoui, nous t'avons laisser alors qu'il n' y avait qu'un soldat qui était proche de nous, un soldat ce n'est rien, un contre 4, on aurait gagné. J'ai honte, si tu devais mourir, je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face .Tu nous a aider et nous, on t'a laissé. Nous sommes nul , nulllllllllllllllllllll.  
  
POV DUO :  
  
Même Heero, même lui est sous le choc. En fait, je me rencontre que je ne le connaissait pas, il n'y a que Trowa qui nous connaisse tous, mais nous ne connaissons rien de lui, comme lui d'ailleurs, c'est vrai ça puisque qu'il ne se rappelle plus de rien. Normalement, quand une mission est raté, je fais tout pour qu'ils pensent a autre chose mais là, je n'ai pas le c?ur a cela. Je suis un mauvais soldat, parce qu'on devrait passé a autre chose, une autre mission, ou alors au lieu de vouloir le sauver, nous devrions essayer au plus vite de le tuer pour qu'il ne révèle rien.  
  
POV WUFEI :  
  
Oh mon dieu, comment ai je fait pour te laisser là bas ? c'est moi qui est un compte a réglé avec Treize, si je serais resté là bas, je l'aurais vu et j'aurais pu me venger mais, non, il fallait que tu nous sauves, que tu sacrifie ta vie pour nous. Je savais que nous mettre tous ensemble était une mauvaise idée. Tu étais un solitaire comme moi et Heero mais à cause de cela, tu veux nous protéger, c'est comme si parce que tu es le plus grand, tu veux jouer un rôle de grand frère.  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Pendant ce temps la   
  
Trowa avait été emmené dans la base de Oz, là, il avait été enfermé dans un cachot. En voulant sauvé ses amis, il avait reçu une balle dans la cuisse gauche, ce qui lui faisait très mal, du sang coulait sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui, des chaînes étaient attachées au mur, des signatures recouvraient toute la surface du mur avec des empreintes de main faites avec du sang, du foin était mis par terre servant de lit mais des souris y logeaient déjà. Trowa se mit dans un coin du cachot et se recroquevilla sur lui, comme un enfant voulant se cacher ou paraître invisible, mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien, il n'allait pas être oublier ici. Quand il allait commencé a s'endormir, du a l'épuisement, une porte s'ouvrit, et des pas se fit entendre, des clés sans doute accroché prés de la porte tombèrent sur le sol et firen,t sans doute ramasser par une des personnes qu'il avait entendu entré, puis de hommes apparurent devant sa cellule, ils ouvrirent les portes et rirent Trowa avec violence, Trowa avait du mal a garder ses yeux ouvert, sa blessure lui faisait mal mais il savait qu'il allait en avoir d'autres.  
  
Les hommes lui enlevèrent son haut pour faire apparaître un magnifique torse dont des gouttes de sueur glissèrent sur sa peau pour aller dans le creux de son ventre. Les soldats l'attachèrent par les bras et les pieds avec des chaînes fixés au mur, maintenant il était vulnérable, il ne pouvait rien faire, ni bouger ses jambes, ni ses bras, il était bel et bien pris au piège.  
  
POV TROWA :  
  
Quelle est cette sensation ?je sais c'est de la peur, j'ai peur, que penserait Heero s' il serait là, il faut que je tienne mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'entend une porte s'ouvrir, Oh non ! c'est Treize.  
  
Treize s'approcha du corps de Trowa, c'était un enfant mais il fallait qu'il sache ou était les Gundams, il en avait mal au c?ur de savoir ce qu'allait subir le jeune garçons, enfin le jeune pilote. Il fit un claquement de doigt et un militaire s'approcha de Trowa, lui envoya de l'eau sur le corps du pilote et lui envoya une décharge électrique grâce a un fil. Trowa n'hurla pas malgré la souffrance, il s'avait que ce n'était que le début, treize était têtu mais lui aussi, il avait été entraîné contre les tortures, il s'avait qu'il ne devait pas parler, il le devait à ses amis. Puis le manège recommença de plus belle pendant des heures et des heures avec une alternance entre l'électricité et les coups de fouet ; au bout d'un moment, il ne bougeait même plus, il était comme dans un état second, entre la vie et la mort, le paradis et l'enfer, il voulait que cesse toutes ses souffrances, toutes ses horreurs mais il n' avait pas la force de laisser ses amis Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Heero et sa s?ur, Catherine.  
  
Il se réveilla dans son cachot, du pain avait été posé prés de la porte mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, tous ses muscles le faisait souffrir, une souris s'approcha du pain, regarda Trowa, puis le pain et encore Trowa, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la souris en pris en moreau et disparut rapidement puis elle montra le bout de son, museau toujours en regardant Trowa, puis se cacha, elle fit ses gestes pendant plusieurs minutes, mais cela fit rire Trowa, au moins quelque chose de joyeux dans cet enfer. La souris s'approcha de nouveau du pain mais cette fois avec 5 autres petites souris, elles poussèrent le pain avec leurs petits museaux et le dirigèrent vers leur abris mais elles s'arrêtèrent en chemin et changèrent de direction pour aller vers Trowa, étant assez proche, elles disparurent dans leur cachette, Trowa rigolait devant le spectacle qu'il venait de voir, il déchira un morceau du pain et l'envoya vers les souris puis mangea le reste.  
  
((((((  
Zechs était partit pour connaître l'emplacement de la base de Oz, il voulait aider les pilotes, il savait ce qu'allait subir le jeune pilote, Trowa, même si ce n'était qu'un enfant, les militaires n'allaient pas se gêner pour lui faire avouer, mais il savait aussi que les 5 pilotes seraient prés a mourir pour leurs causes et qu'ils n'aideraient jamais leurs ennemies. Dans chacune des bases de Oz, Zechs avait encore des alliés, des personnes qui avaient combattus avec lui, qui le respectait. Quand il arriva, un pilote couru vers lui, le prit par le bras et l'emmena a l'abri des regards.  
  
Bonjour, sergent Lewis, comment allez vous ? demanda Zechs Mais que faites vous, ici, c'est dangereux, s'exclama le sergent J'ai besoin de renseignement et c'est urgent. Je veux savoir ou Treize a emmené le pilote de Gundam, s'énerva Zechs. Pourquoi ? vous avez sans doute une bonne raison pour vouloir le savoir, alors j'ai entendu dire qu'il l'avait emmené a base qui se trouve sur Terre, en France à Lille, elle est souterraine, elle ne dessous de toute la ville, finit par dire le sergent Merci, vous m'avez bien aider, maintenant retournez au travail sinon ils vont se demandez ou vous êtes, s'exclama Zechs  
  
Puis chacun repris sa route. Zechs téléphona à Noun pour lui dire ou le rejoindre. Quand les pilotes rejoignirent Zechs, il avait déjà réussit a avoir les plans de la base et il savait ou était la salle des tortures et les cachots.  
  
Alors, on y va, dépêchons nous, s'énerva Quatre Non, il vaut mieux attendre la nuit, ça sera moins dangereux, dit Zechs d'une voix neutre Vous avez raison, il faut juste espérer que Trowa tienne encore le coup.  
  
Mais au même moment, juste en dessous d'eux, Trowa se faisait emmené dans la salle des tortures pour continué ou ils ne avaient finis la veille.  
  
Est ce que Trowa va pouvoir résister ? Est ce que les autres vont arriver à temps ?  
  
Vous serez cela dans le prochain chapitre. 


	2. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :  
  
Zechs était partit pour connaître l'emplacement de la base de Oz, il voulait aider les pilotes, il savait ce qu'allait subir le jeune pilote, Trowa, même si ce n'était qu'un enfant, les militaires n'allaient pas se gêner pour lui faire avouer, mais il savait aussi que les 5 pilotes seraient prés a mourir pour leurs causes et qu'ils n'aideraient jamais leurs ennemies. Dans chacune des bases de Oz, Zechs avait encore des alliés, des personnes qui avaient combattus avec lui, qui le respectait. Quand il arriva, un pilote couru vers lui, le prit par le bras et l'emmena a l'abri des regards.  
  
Bonjour, sergent Lewis, comment allez vous ? demanda Zechs Mais que faites vous, ici, c'est dangereux, s'exclama le sergent J'ai besoin de renseignement et c'est urgent. Je veux savoir ou Treize a emmené le pilote de Gundam, s'énerva Zechs. Pourquoi ? vous avez sans doute une bonne raison pour vouloir le savoir, alors j'ai entendu dire qu'il l'avait emmené a base qui se trouve sur Terre, en France à Lille, elle est souterraine, elle ne dessous de toute la ville, finit par dire le sergent Merci, vous m'avez bien aider, maintenant retournez au travail sinon ils vont se demandez ou vous êtes, s'exclama Zechs  
  
Puis chacun repris sa route. Zechs téléphona à Noun pour lui dire ou le rejoindre. Quand les pilotes rejoignirent Zechs, il avait déjà réussit a avoir les plans de la base et il savait ou était la salle des tortures et les cachots.  
  
Alors, on y va, dépêchons nous, s'énerva Quatre Non, il vaut mieux attendre la nuit, ça sera moins dangereux, dit Zechs d'une voix neutre Vous avez raison, il faut juste espérer que Trowa tienne encore le coup.  
  
Mais au même moment, juste en dessous d'eux, Trowa se faisait emmené dans la salle des tortures pour continué ou ils avaient finis la veille. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il ressentait le moindre endroit de son corps, chaque partie le faisait souffrir, ils savait que les tortures allaient recommencé de plus belle, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, mais il ressentait au plus profond de son être qu'il fallait qu'il tienne encore le coup, il sentait que ses amis n'étaient pas loin. Il se fit attaché comme l'autre fois, ses poignets étaient devenus rouge a cause des chaînes, mais ce n'était pas le plus douloureux. Un coup de fouet le ramena à la réalité, ce coup le fit hurler, si fort que Treize en eu des frissons dans le dos. Mais ce cris, ne changea rien, les coups de fouet recommencèrent de plus belle mais plus fort qu'avant comme si son cris avait donné plus de force aux militaires. Son dos le faisait tellement souffrir, il ne le supportait plus, il avait trop mal.  
  
alors tu vas parler, tu vas nous dire où se trouvent les autres pilotes, s'énerva Treize. Ja...Jamais, réussi à dire Trowa malgré la fatigue. Tu l'auras voulu, cria Treize.  
  
Il fit un signe aux militaires qui s'approchèrent de Treize, Trowa sentit son c?ur battre la chamade, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des militaires qui se retournèrent vers lui. La moitié des hommes partirent et l'autre moitié resta, un petit moment plus tard les autres sont revenus avec une bassine d'eau et des files électriques avec une batterie, Trowa compris aussitôt et n'en crus pas ses yeux.  
  
POV TROWA :  
  
Non, pas ça, a l'aide, au secours, comment peuvent ils faire ça ? ce ne sont pas des hommes mais des bêtes. S'ils croient que je vais dire quelque chose, plutôt mourir que de parler, je ne vais pas parler pour que mes amis subissent le même sort.  
  
Un des gardes pris un seau d'eau et balança la flotte sur moi, un autre brancha le fils électriques à la batterie pendant qu'un autre mis un gant pour se protéger. La dernière personne pris le fils et s'avança vers moi, puis ils déposa le fils sur mon torse, tout mon corps vibrait, je sentait mon sang bouillir, je croyais que ma tête allait explosez Puis cette souffrance s'arrêta un instant. Treize me reposa encore la même question mais je répondit toujours la même chose alors il recommença.  
  
(((((((  
  
Heero, Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Noun et Zechs entrèrent dans la base grâce a des complices, ils leurs avaient passé des uniformes et leurs avaient indiqués où était Trowa.  
  
Qui est avec lui ? demanda Heero Il y a 6 gardes et Treize, répondit le garde Ok, il faut que tu essayes de faire sortir Treize, ordonna Zechs D'accord, je vais le faire sortir, attendez la, et quand vous me verrez sortir avec Treize, il faudra vous dépêchez, dit le garde  
  
Puis il s'en alla vers la salle, quand il ressortit, il était accompagné de Treize ; Il fit un signe de la main pour dire que c'était bon, qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Le groupe s'avança vers la porte et frappa, un soldat ouvrit la porte et reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit tombé évanoui, ils firent de même avec les 5 autres. Heero et ses amis restèrent sans voix devant le corps meurtris de Trowa, ce fut la voix de Noun qui les ramenèrent dans la réalité, elle avait décroché Trowa mais elle ne pouvait pas le portez tout seul et en plus, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Ils réussirent sans trop de mal à sortir de la base sans tué trop de personnes, une vingtaine tout au plus. Ils aidèrent Trowa a monté dans le vaisseau et décolèrent aussitôt. 


	3. chapitre 4

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fics sur Gundam wing alors soyez indulgent. J'ai inventé une nouvelle colonie. Les personnages de Gundam wing ne sont pas à moi, même si j'aimerais bien avoir Trowa.  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Trowa fut portés dans le cockpit, le seul endroit ou il y avait des sièges, Quatre était partit cherché une couverture et la trousse à pharmacie. Trowa avait perdus beaucoup de sang et se sentait partir, Heero avait pris sa main grelottante, personnes ne savaient pas quoi faire.  
  
Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ou alors chez Relena, vous avez sans doute des médecins qui pourront sauver Trowa, dit Quatre d'une voix tremblante. Pas à l'hôpital, c'est trop dangereux et chez Relena aussi, ils savent qu'elle nous a aidé, répondit Wufei d'une voix sans grande conviction. Oui, tu as raison, mais ou alors ? s'énerva Duo Je ...sais ou aller, essaya d'articuler Trowa Trowa ne parle pas trop, tu vas te fatigué, s'inquiéta Heero Heero, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis solide. J'ai un endroit ou on sera tranquille, c'est dans une colonie abandonné, elle servait de fabrique d'armes, c'est là bas que je travaillais il y a très longtemps. Il faut que vous branchiez un appareil, il se trouve dans mon Gundam, dans l'avant bras gauche, dit Trowa avant de tousser fortement en crachant du sang.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Duo revient avec l'appareil.  
  
Il faut que vous le branchiez à la radio et que vous l'allumiez et après vous laisserez faire, le vaisseau ira sur la colonie tout seul, finit Trowa avant de s'évanouir. J'espère qu'on y sera bientôt parce que Trowa ne va pas tenir encore longtemps, dit tristement Noun. C'est moi ou on commence à aller hyper vite, c'est cool, cria Duo Duo, ferme là. Mais qu'est ce que s'est ? on dirait une colonie. On n'est pas encore rendu, c'est pas possible, s'inquiéta Zechs Et bien je crois que si, on est arrivé, dit joyeusement Quatre  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent, un silence pesait sur la colonie, un léger vent faisait bouger les tôles des bâtiments. Heero et Wufei prirent Trowa par les bras et l'aidèrent jusqu'au bâtiment que Trowa leurs avaient indiqués. Là, ils virent un bâtiment au bord de l'écroulement.  
  
Trowa, tu es sûr que s'est là ? demanda Zechs Oui... Il faut aller vers l'ascenseur et appuyer..sur le bouton du b... bas puis du haut, il faut f. .... faire cela 2 fois, et après on entre dans l'ascenseur, et il va nous..faire descendre dans une salle, dit Trowa a bout de force. Ok, on y va, dit Noun d'une voix douce  
  
Ils approchèrent de l'ascenseur et Duo fit ce que Trowa avait dit, et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Les pilotes étaient étonné de voir la différence entre le bâtiment sale et lugubre par rapport a l'ascenseur qui lui, était propre. Ils arrivèrent enfin a la fin du voyage, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une magnifique salle lumineuse, propre. Dans un côté de la salle, il y avait plein d'appareil de musculation, de l'autre côté, il y avait des ordinateurs, et tout au bout de la salle, une petite porte indique une infirmerie où les pilotes se dirigèrent tout de suite pour soigner Trowa.  
  
Noun et Relena demandèrent aux autres d'attendre dehors pendant qu'elles soignent Trowa. Noun pris un masque pour endormir Trowa le temps d'enlever la balle qu'il a dans la jambes, elle arriva à l'enlevé mais elle était inquiète car il avait perdu beaucoup de sang ; Ensuite elles soignèrent les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le corps. Après l'avoir soigner, elles sortirent de la salle, Quatre fit un signe de la tête à Noun et elle répondit par oui, alors les 4 pilotes entrèrent dans la salle. Avant que les pilotes eurent le temps de fermer la porte,  
  
Trowa a perdu beaucoup de sang, dit tristement Noun Mais il va s'en sortir ?, s'inquiéta Duo Je ne sais pas, répondu Noun en baissant la tête. 


	4. chapitre 5

« ... » pensée de Heero  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
Chaque pilote surveillait Trowa tour à tour, il ne s'était pas réveiller depuis leur arrivée dans la salle et cela inquiétait tout le monde, mais les 4 pilotes ne perdaient pas espoir, ils savaient que leur ami allait revenir dans la réalité, enfin, ils en étaient presque sûr, peut être qu'au moment ou ils inquiétaient pour Trowa, lui, rêvait. Un beau rêve ou il est avec sa famille et plein d'animaux autour de lui, un pays où la guerre n'a jamais existé, et qu'il se sent bien, heureux et ou pour la première fois il se lâche complètement, un endroit ou il sourit, il parle, il s'amuse comme un enfant de son âge. Heero prit son tour de garde après Quatre, il s'approcha de Trowa après quelques minutes d'hésitation même si Trowa était inconscient, il s'assit sur une chaise posé pas très loin du lit de Trowa, il le regarda un instant.  
  
« Même endormit, il me fait de l'effet, je me sens si bien avec lui, il me calme, rien que sa présence m'apaise, s'il te plait Trowa ne me laisse pas, tu es le seul a me comprendre, tu sais quand tu dois parler ou ne rien dire. »  
  
Trowa, tu parais tellement mystérieux, en un regard je t'ai compris, j'ai ressentit tant de tristesse en toi la première fois que je t'ai vu, tes yeux sont le reflet de ton âme pur et douce. Tu es sur les champs de batailles depuis plus longtemps que nous tous, ta vie n'ai remplis que de douleurs mais pourtant, tu es rester toujours le même, tu en as jamais voulu à Quatre après la bataille ou tu as perdu la mémoire. Tu es le meilleur pilote au monde, dit doucement Heero. Merci, dit calmement Trowa Trowa, tu es réveiller ? tu vas mieux ? s'inquiéta Heero Oui, je vais mieux. Je ne savais pas que tu pensais cela de moi ,c'est gentil, dit Trowa en souriant Heu. c'est que, oui je le pense, tu nous a fait peur, tu veux que j'aille chercher les autres, ils sont partis découvrir la colonie ? balbutia Heero Non, reste, laisse les, dit Trowa J'ai fermé a clé, comme cela, on est protégé au cas ou des pilleurs viendraient ici, on a créer un code pour se reconnaître, dit Heero de plus en plus a l'aise. Je suis endormis depuis combien de temps ? demanda Trowa Depuis 2 semaines, on a bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas, dit Heero souriant J'ai bien.dormi, dit Trowa en serrant les dents Tu as mal ? attend Noun m'a dit de te mettre une crème pour calmer les douleurs, je vais te la mettre, dit rapidement Heero en comprenant ce qu'il devait faire.  
  
« oh mon Dieu, je vais devoir poser mes mains dans son dos et sur son torse et même ou il a reçu une balle, Oh non, je sens que je vais devenir tout rouge. Calme toi, ça va aller, respire et c'est pas partit »  
Heero se leva et alla chercher le pot de crème, il enleva la couverture et Trowa ferma les yeux. Heero mit de la crème dans ses mains et posa une main sur le torse de Trowa, il commença a masser la peau de Trowa avec les bouts de ses doigts puis posa sa deuxième main sur le reste du torse, il se sentait réagir, il continua a masser la peau de Trowa, elle était si douce, après le torse il fit de même avec le dos, ensuite il passa a la cuisse, dés qu'il posa sa main, il sentit une légère contraction du muscle de la cuisson, et vit les poils de la jambes se levé sous un frisson, il lui fit un baiser et Trowa s'endormit. Heero ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et la referma doucement pour ne pas réveiller Trowa.  
  
Il fouilla dans toutes les armoires de la salle pour trouver des habits pour son ami puisqu'il n'avait plus de haut et que son pantalon était plein de sang. Après de longues recherches, il découvrit une combinaison de pilote noir avec des vagues blanche. Il la prit et la porta dans l'infirmerie. Trowa était endormi mais son sommeil était agité, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, Heero s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ca va ? tu as fait un cauchemars, ça va aller maintenant, dit doucement Heero Merci, dit Trowa encore sous le choc Tiens, j'ai trouvé une combinaison, je pense qu'elle tira largement, dit Heero en souriant C'est sympas, dit Trowa  
  
Il se leva avec peine et mit la combinaison, comme l'avais prévu Heero, la combinaison lui allait parfaitement, son corps se dessinait sous la combinaison, Heero se mit prés de lui et l'aida à aller vers la salle d'à côté. 


	5. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :  
  
Trowa visita toutes les pièces, il se rappelait tous ses souvenirs liés a cet endroit, des bons comme des mauvais, des rires comme des pleures.  
  
A quoi servait cet endroit ? demanda Heero Cet endroit servait à entraînez des orphelins, dit Trowa  
  
Les autres étaient arrivés, Heero leur avait ouvert pendant que Trowa visitait mais il ne l'avait pas dit pour que Trowa parle enfin de son passé, tout le monde connaissait le passé de chacun mais Trowa avait toujours gardé le silence comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait, comme si la révélation de son passé allait réveiller ses fantômes.  
  
Entraînez pour devenir des pilotes ? s'interrogea Heero Non, enfin il y a un peu de ça, hésita Trowa Alors dis moi ? s'énerva Heero Je n'ai pas le droit, nous avons jurer de ne rien dire, sinon ..dit Trowa en tremblant Sinon quoi ? s'impatienta Heero Tu ne peux pas savoir, c'est trop moche, si je te le dit, tu le regretteras amèrement, dit Trowa avant de sortir de l'entrepôt.  
  
Les autres étaient sous le choc, qu'est ce qui terrifiait autant leur ami ?, pour quoi n'osait il rien dire ?  
  
Le vaisseau est prêt a partir, nous pouvons nous en aller, dit quatre d'une voix basse Ok, aller vers le vaisseau, je trouve Trowa et nous partons de cet endroit, dit Heero  
  
Puis Heero partit en courant pour rejoindre Trowa. Heero marchait depuis une heure, il ne savait pas ou était partit Trowa, lui, il connaissait la colonie par rapport à Heero. La colonie avait quelque chose de lugubre, un vent glacial commençait a envahir la colonie et cela n'indiquait rien de bon. Au moment ou il croyais ces recherches étaient vaines, il aperçut une ombre passa a toute vitesse entre deux bâtiment, Heero cria le nom de Trowa et l'ombre réapparut, elle s'approcha doucement puis courut de plus en plus rapidement et tomba sur Heero, après avoir toucher le sol, Heero vit tomber une plaque sur eux ou plutôt sur Trowa qui était au dessus de lui. Après l'avoir enlever, Heero posa Trowa sur le sol, il avait sa tête au dessus de son vis à vis.  
  
Trowa, pourquoi m'as tu protéger ? demanda Heero Parce que je ...je t'ai..parce que tu es mon ami, dit rapidement Trowa Trowa, tu étais blesser, il ne fallait pas, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrives quelque chose, dit doucement Heero, je ne veux pas te perdre.  
  
Heero regarda Trowa dans les yeux, il approcha sa tête et fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il se releva et aida Trowa a se remettre debout.  
  
Aller viens les autres nous attendent dans le vaisseau, dit Heero avec un sourire qui montrait toute sa tendresse D'accord, on va rentrer, je vais nous emmener vers le vaisseau, car je ne pense pas que tu saches ou il est, ria Trowa  
  
Après une longue marche, il arrivèrent enfin au vaisseau, Quatre et Duo sautèrent au coups de Trowa après que c'est dernier soit entrés. Ensuite Wufei serra la main de Trowa et lui dit quelque chose a l'oreille qui fit rire Trowa.  
  
Bon, c'est pas tout mais on fait comment pour retourner chez nous ? dit Zechs C'est simple, il faut juste inversé les branchements et laissez faire comme pour l'aller et il nous ramènera ou on était, dit Trowa.  
  
Zechs défit les branchements et les mis dans le sens inverse, là, le vaisseau décolla a une grande vitesse et quelques secondes pus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans un endroit connu de tous, au dessus de la terre.  
  
Ah, que c'est bon de revenir chez nous, enfin un endroit que l'on connaît par c?ur et qui ne donne pas de frissons dans le dos, même me battre avec les armées de Oz ne me font pas aussi peur, cria Duo Tu vas arrêter de parler, c'est fatiguant a force, dit Wufei Ok, mais je sais que ça te fait plaisir, ça se voit sur ton visage, continua Duo Attend, tu vas voir, toi, je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire, hurla Wufei  
  
Puis Wufei partit en courant derrière Duo pour le rattraper, quelques instants parés, on entendit Duo nourrirent de rire sous les chatouilles de Wufei. 


	6. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :  
  
POV TROWA :  
  
J'en ai marre, marre de cette vie de mensonge et de tristesse ; je suis le seul pilote a avoir oublier mon passé, je n'ai rien a perdre en me battant pourtant je ne me bats pas a fond, je connais la guerre, j'ai toujours vécu dans la guerre, je suis née pilote et je mourrais pilote. Je n'ai jamais montrer ma vrai personnalité, la guerre c'est ma vie, mon terrain de jeu, je ne suis bon qu'a cela. Les autres ne sont pas pareil, ils ont un but différent du miens. D'accord, je dois protéger les colonies comme eux mais j'ai aussi un autre but, rechercher mon passé.  
Après avoir déposer Zechs, Noin et Relena, les 5 pilotes ont décidés d'aller dans la base secrète de Quatre, là bas , ils pourraient se reposer et réparer leurs Gundams. Le voyage vers le Sahara fut très long et très silencieux, Heero essayait de parler à Trowa mais ce dernier restait silencieux, il n'avait pas parler depuis le départ de la colonie. Quand ils arrivèrent à la base, Quatre et les autres furent accueillis par tout un peuple, on entendait les rires des enfants, les voix des hommes et des femmes, les 4 autres pilotes restèrent sans voix devant ce spectacle. Quatre fit signes aux pilotes de le suivre, les pilotes commencèrent à marcher quand Trowa tomba sur les genoux en se tenant la tête, sur son visage se dessinait de la souffrance, après quelques minutes, Trowa tomba a terre épuisés. Quatre appela un soldat qui prit Trowa et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour lui faire un scanner, quand ils reçurent les résultats du scanner, tous étaient étonnés de leur découverte.  
  
Mais c'est quoi ? demanda Duo Ca ressemble a une puce,...répondit Heero Une puce comme les petites bêtes ? demanda Duo étonné Mais non idiot, une puce électrique, s'énerva Wufei Trowa, pourquoi as tu une puce ? demanda Quatre inquiet d'entendre la réponse Cette puce servait a nous diriger, les scientifiques de la colonie avaient installés cette puce a tous les orphelins de la base car..., dit Trowa hésitant Car ? insista Heero La plupart des enfants étaient devenus orphelins a cause d'une bombe qui avait exploser sur notre colonie, cette affaire avait été mise sous silence, nos parents travaillaient tous sur cette colonie comme ouvrier, les adultes n'ont rien eu lors de l'explosion mais par contre les enfants avaient subis des transformations, ils étaient devenus sauvages, enfin nous, nous avions une force surhumaine. Les parents étaient tous sortis des usines pour voir les dégâts, quand ils nous ont vus, ils étaient effrayés et nous, on était affamés de sang alors nous les avons...tous tués, finit par dire Trowa sans facilité. Vous avez tués vos parents ? demanda Duo effrayé Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ? demanda Heero en essayant de garder son calme Après des militaires nous ont tirés dessus pour nous endormis, nous sommes réveillés attachés avec une cicatrice dans le coup, on se sentait calme, nous nous souvenions de rien, on ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, une chose était sûr, on était seul. Pendant des années, nous nous sommes entraînés, nous avons appris à combattre, à piloter, à réparer toutes sortes de choses, parla Trowa d'une voix triste Tu avais quel âge, quand ça s'est passé ? demanda Quatre d'une voix douce J'avais 3 ans quand on a tué tous les parents et je suis partis de cette colonie à 14 ans, dit Trowa Oh mon Dieu, tu es restés tout ce temps là bas, et après tu as fait quoi ? demanda Wufei. La colonie eu un problème, il y a eu une explosion dans une salle, on a tous quittés la colonie, moi, je me suis retrouvés sur L3, là, j'ai été pris comme mécanicien dans la base ou on construisait HeavyArms, je travaillait dessus, le premier pilote, Trowa Barton a été tué par un homme du docteur S, j'ai été le témoin, il voulait me tué mais j'ai réussit a devenir le pilote de ce Gundam et j'ai pris le nom de l'ancien pilote Trowa Barton. 


	7. chapitre 8

Je vous préviens juste ce chapitre est très dur et la suite aussi, alors si vous êtes sensible ne le lisez pas. J'aime bien Trowa, on pourrais croire le contraire mais je voulais tester dans cette fics, le pouvoir de l'amour entre deux êtres quand il faut affronté d'horrible choses.  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
Après avoir tout révélé sur son passé, Trowa sortit de la pièce et alla dehors pour se changer les idées. Il se dirigea vers le désert et s'assit sur le sable, le soleil qui se couchait faisait apparaître mille couleurs dans l'horizon. Il entendit quelqu'un arriver par derrière mais ne se retourna pas.  
  
Trowa, est ce que ça va ? demanda Heero Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as vu le magnifique spectacle que nous offre le soleil quand il se couche, dit Trowa comme si de rien n'était Tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu nous avais rien dit, Trowa, je t'ai...je t'aime, dit Heero d'un seul coup Il ne faut pas, je ne t'apporterais que malheur et désolation, j'ai avoué à tout le monde mon lourd secret et je vais payer le prix fort, il faut que tu m'oublies sinon tu vas trop souffrir et je ne le veux pas, dit tristement Trowa avant d'être pris de vertige Trowa, qu'est ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Heero Ca commence, dit Trowa avant de s'évanouir  
  
Heero courut vers Trowa qui était allongé sur le sable, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Après quelques minutes, il rejoignit la base et porta Trowa jusqu'à son lit, les autres arrivèrent quelques instant après. Trowa était en sueur, il tremblait et répétait sans cesse « Laissez moi, laissez moi », Heero lui prit la main et Trowa se calma un peu.  
  
Vous pouvez me laisser seul avec lui, s'il vous plait ? demanda Heero Ok, dit Wufei D' accord, dit Duo On te laisse, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit le nous, dit tristement Quatre avant de fermer la porte  
  
Heero se rapprocha de Trowa et passa sa main sur son front. Voyant que Trowa était trempé, Heero lui enleva son tee shirt, il prit le gant de toilette qui était a côté d'une bassine remplit d'eau, trempa le gant dans l'eau, et le passa sur le torse de Trowa.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard  
  
Trowa se réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Heero qui s'était endormit sur son torse. Trowa avança sa main vers le visage d'Heero mais stoppa quand il vit une personne apparaître du fond de la chambre, elle était vêtu d'un long manteau noir.  
  
Trowa, tu as fait une erreur, tu n'aurais jamais dû révélé ton lourd passé. Je vous avais prévenu toi et tes semblables mais tu dois payés comme les autres qui en ont parlés, dit l'homme d'une voix grave. Pourquoi ? pourquoi vous nous laissez pas tranquille ? On n'a pas assez souffert comme ça ?, supplia Trowa Si tu réussis à survivre aux différentes épreuves que je t'envoie, tu pourras rester en vie sinon tu mourras, dit l'homme en souriant avant de disparaître.  
  
Trowa se mit à pleurer ce qui réveilla Heero. Heero se rapprocha de Trowa et le serra dans les bras, il lui prit la tête dans ses mains et l'embrassa, il fit rallongé Trowa et recommença a l'embrasser, il déssendit ses lèvres vers son cou et continua sa descente, il lécha le torse musclé et bronzé de Trowa, Heero sentait que Trowa était nerveux, il savait que ce n'était pas a cause de lui alors il s'allongea et se colla a lui en l'embrassant dans le cou. Et tous les deux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Trowa se retourna vers Heero, il avait fermer les yeux, il se leva doucement du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau de la douche, il enleva ses vêtement, et se glissa sous la douche, il sentait l'eau couler jusqu'au bas de ses reins, elle glissait sur sa peau lisse. Après de longues minutes, il s'apprêta a prendre le savon quand deux mains s'approchèrent de son cou, il se retourna pour voir l'homme de sa vie mais fut horrifié de voir le visage de cette personne, les mains de l'inconnue se mirent à serrer son cou, il ne pouvait plus respiré, il frappa l'homme qui arrêta net de l'étranglé, mais il mit une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. L'homme se rapprocha de Trowa et sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et le fit glisser sur son torse, Trowa frissonna sous la lame.  
  
Alors Trowa, tu es prêt a mourir ? demanda l'homme  
  
L'homme commença a faire de petites coupures sur son torse, puis il fit glisser son couteau jusqu'à son sexe, il recula son couteau comme pour prendre de l'élan et fit entrer la lame dans la cuisse de Trowa qui poussa un hurlement ce qui a eu pour effet de faire réveiller Heero. Alors l'homme disparu comme il était apparut. Heero courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, il découvrit Trowa, recroquevillé dans la douche, du sang coulait, Heero prit une serviette et s'approcha doucement de son ami pour ne pas l'effrayer, il commença a le sécher, il l'aida à se lever pour le soigner. Il prit du désinfectant et en mis sur du coton, après il le déposa doucement sur sa blessure à la cuisse, Trowa se crispa sous la douleur. Après avoir soigner toutes les blessures de Trowa, Heero l'allongea sur le lit, il lécha son torse et descendit pour arriver devant le sexe de son ami, il le lécha aussi doucement très doucement, ensuite il le prit comme une sucette et le suca.  
  
Ce fut- une nuit mouvement, que je vous raconterai dans le prochain chapitre. 


	8. chapitre 9

«.... » pensée d' Heero / ..../ pensée de Trowa  
  
Chapitre 9 :  
  
Heero venait de se réveillé, Trowa était a côté de lui, il dormait encore. Heero se leva et prépara a manger, quand il eu fini, il se dirigea vers la chambre avec le petit déjeuner, le torse de Trowa se dessinait sous le drap, Trowa ouvrit un yeux et s'étira de tout son long.  
  
Bien dormis ? demanda Heero Hum, dit Trowa Quand tu dors, on pourrais croire que tu es un petit chat, tu te mets en boules, rigola Heero  
  
Trowa se leva et alla rapidement sous la douche, l'eau glissait sur lui, il prit du savon et se nettoya, après quelques minutes, le rideau de la douche s'ouvrit et Heero apparut, il voulait lui demander ce qu'il voulait pour le petit déjeuner quand Trowa le poussa sous l'eau. Heero était trempé, Trowa commença a enlever son tee-shirt, il fit glisser ses mains sur tout le torse d' Heero, il se mit a genoux et fit lentement glisser le short, Trowa posa sa main sur le caleçon et massa la partie intime ce qui la fit durcir, Heero avait mis la tête en arrière et poussa un cri de joie, pendant ce temps Trowa continua son massage mais de plus en vite pour que le sexe d' Heero grossisse. Après quelques minutes, Trowa fit passa une de ces mains sous le caleçon et laisser sa main aller ou elle voulait, laissant ses instincts le diriger, sa main alla tout d'abord titiller le sexe de Heero en faisant glisser son doigt dessus envoyant des frissons dans la corps de son amant, puis il enleva enfin le caleçon, dévoilant la partie la plus intime de son amant, Trowa se rapprocha du sexe et le mit dans sa bouche, un liquide sortait du sexe, Trowa l'avalait comme un bébé avale le lait de sa mère, Heero posa ses mains sur la tête de Trowa et massa le cuir chevelu, ensuite, Trowa se releva et embrassa Heero, Heero cola Trowa contre le mur de la douche et le fit retourné, Trowa avait la tête face au mur, Heero enfonça délicatement son sexe dans les fesses de Trowa, il fit un va et viens lentement au début puis de plus en plus rapide. Puis Heero arrêta l'eau et prit une serviette et essuya Trowa, il enroula la serviette à la taille de Trowa et fit de même avec lui, ils partirent ensemble vers la chambre et prirent leur déjeuner.  
  
Trowa et Heero sortirent ensemble. Trowa avait un Tee-shirt blanc sans manche ce qui faisait ressortir ses muscles, et il avait aussi un short noir très moulant. Heero, lui, avait un Tee-shirt vert avec des manches et un short noir comme Trowa.  
  
Tous les villageois les regardaient, les femmes les suivaient du regard, les 3 autres pilotes étaient les avaient rejoins mais c'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas, mais c'est vrai que Heero et Trowa étaient mignons dans les vêtements.  
  
/ Je n'aime pas quand tout le monde me regarde, j'aime être invisible, enfin, me sentir invisible. Mais avec Heero a mes côtés je me sens mieux, c'est comme si, j'étais une autre personne. /  
  
Heero regarda Trowa, il avait l'air ailleurs, ils allaient bientôt arrivé à la base et ils iraient enfin s'entraînés, cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas piloter leurs Gundams et aussi s'entraînés à combattre. Après une longue marche dans la rue, ils arrivèrent enfin, Trowa et Heero se dirigèrent tout de suite vers leurs Gundams, ils étaient comme des jumeaux, ils faisaient les mêmes gestes, ils regardaient les mêmes choses. Après avoir contrôlés, les pilotes aillèrent dans la salle de musculation, Trowa alla directement sur le tapie roulant, Heero et Wufeï vers les poids, Dou et Quatre vers les vélos.  
  
« Qu'il est beau quand il court, sa sueur coule sur ses pectoraux, a chaque fois qu'on va dans une salle de musculation, il prend toujours le tapie roulant. A franchement, je l'aimes de tout mon c?ur. » 


	9. chapitre 10

C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fics, j'espère que vous avez aimer. J'ai plein d'idées pour d'autres fics. Merci pour vos reviews.  
  
Chapitre 10 :  
  
Après leur séance de sport, une mission les a retirés de leur repos, cette mission était situé au Japon. Après un long voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux, plein de MS les attendaient. Trowa fut le premier a attaquer, il se servait de ses canons pour éliminer une grosse partie des MS, après les tous les pilotes entrèrent dans la bataille. On entendait les hurlements de Duo dans son Gundams qui traitait les ennemies, Heero, lui demandait à Duo de se taire, Quatre, lui, était concentré sur la bataille tout comme Wufei et Trowa. Après une bataille sans merci, les pilotes se parlèrent dans leurs intercoms.  
  
On n'a pas perdu la main, on dirait, on est toujours les meilleurs, dit Duo en rigolant Les MS sont solide mais face a nos Gundams, ils ne peuvent rien, dit Heero d'une voix neutre C'est vrai, mais sans moi, vous n'êtes rien, souri Wufei Quoi ? Tu rigoles Wufei ? s'interrogea Quatre Mais oui, je rigole, dit Wufei avec un petit sourire Trowa, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Heero .... Trowa, répond, s'énerva Wufei Regardez, dehors, c'est Trowa, il est fou, si quelqu'un arrive, s'inquiéta Heero On va le rejoindre, dit Duo  
  
Les 4 pilotes sortirent et coururent vers Trowa, il ne bougeait plus, c'est yeux était fixé sur une lumière qui semblait s'approché de plus en plus. Puis elle stoppa et une femme apparut dans la lumière. Elle avait une longue robe volante blanche, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond lumineux, on aurait cru a un ange.  
  
Mon chère enfant, tu as atteint un stade de ta vie qu'aucun de tes semblables n'a atteint depuis longtemps, tu as survécu a une souffrance physique et mentale, si tu réussis le dernier test, tu pourras vivre comme tes autres compagnons sans aucune peur par rapport a tes instinct, dit doucement la femme Quel sera ma dernière épreuve ? demanda Trowa Tu devras te battre contre ta plus grande peur, dit la femme Ma quelle grande peur ? demanda Trowa inquiet Celle d'être seul pour toujours, dit la femme  
  
Elle fit un mouvement du bras et Trowa se retrouva seul sur une colonie, seul au monde, il cria tout d'abord comme pour espérer que quelqu'un l'entende, mais personne n'arriva. Il reprit ses esprit et repensa a ses dernier jour avec Heero, il ressentit après un instant une présence dans son corps, plus particulièrement dans son esprit, c'était Heero, puis il sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, qu 'il avait trouver l'homme de sa vie.  
  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva au côté de ses amis.  
  
Tu as réussis, mon enfant, maintenant tu peux vivre normalement, dit la femme - Je ne sais pas comment vivre normalement, comment je vais faire ? demanda Trowa d'une voix triste N'oublie pas, tu n'ais plus seul, dit la femme avant de disparaître  
  
Heero, Duo, Wufei et Quatre s'approchèrent de Trowa  
  
Tu n'ai pas seul, nous sommes là, quand la guerre sera fini, on ira s'amuser, dit Heero Oui, on ira manger des cochonneries, on ira au cinéma, on feras plein de choses, dit Duo avant de rigoler On fera tout sauf se battre, dit doucement Quatre On fera comme les autres enfants, on ira même a l'école, dit Wufei Merci les amis, vous êtes les meilleurs de l'univers.  
  
Quelques mois après :  
  
Trowa, Duo, Heero, Wufei et Quatre ont repris une vie normale a la fin de la guerre, ils vivent maintenant sur L3 pour rester au prés de Trowa, ils vont au lycée, au cinéma. Parfois, Trowa retourne au cirque pour faire des représentations, ses amis viennent le voir. Leur vie n'est plus la même, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, les 5 pilotes sont des enfants. 


End file.
